


a mug of mulled wine.

by bledstars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, childhood friends turned lovers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: It had become Sakura favorite drink over the holidays. It was spicy. It was sweet. It had alcohol in it. She just wished that she could share it with the person she missed most in the world.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	a mug of mulled wine.

She always loved Christmas. She loved the cheesy songs, she loved the way snow sparkled like crystals under all the lights. She loved the fact that she looked great in red and green. But Christmas felt strange without him. She knew there was nothing she could do. She knew that taking this apprenticeship meant that she would be away from home, away from him. They both knew that this was an opportunity that she shouldn’t take lightly. 

_It’s just one year, Sakura._ He whispered into her hair as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. When she held him tightly in the airport, afraid to leave, afraid that if she wasn’t around, that he would forget her, that he wouldn’t be there when she came back. 

But he gave her that signature smile of his and tucked a piece of her pink hair behind her ear. “Don’t think about things that won’t happen. I’ll be here. I’ll be waiting. I’ll always love you.” He whispered gently before lowering his head to capture her lips once more. “You’re gonna miss your flight…it’s just a year.” 

Just a year. Just a long ass year that she half wished was over. But he was right, she was learning so much. She was having fun here. And when she entered her empty studio, he’d call her with his perfect timing and it would almost feel like he was here with her. _Almost._

“Amazing timing.” She whispered softly as she saw the caller id, tracing the picture that came up before she pressed it to her cold ear. “Shisui? Why are you calling me?” 

“Sakura. It’s our tradition to say Merry Christmas to each other the moment it turns Midnight.”  


“Who started that tradition? Kind of feels dumb, if you think about it. I mean Christmas Eve is just as beautiful.”

“You made the tradition.” And the warmth of his laughter made her smile as she pressed the phone to her ear a bit tighter. She missed the sound. And yes, they called every night, yes they did whatever they could to deal with the long distance, but it was still a distance she was not used to. 

“Was I drunk?” Humming, she buried her face into the dark maroon scarf he had gotten her.

“No. I think we were both kids, and it was the first time we couldn’t spend the holidays together. I remember you crying like a baby.” 

“First off, You are half a decade older than me, Shisui. Secondly, I did not cry that much!” 

“You did. You cried so much that your nose was red…Isn't there...a Christmas carol...I think I even have the photo…Should I find it?” 

“God no! I do not need to be reminded…God I really don’t…” 

“You were a cute kid. And if you say anything otherwise, you are questioning my impeccable taste, and that’s a crime in itself.” 

“Whatever. You’re just saying that cause you’re now my boyfriend. I’m pretty sure…” 

“Sakura.” The serious tone of his voice made her mouth close and her eyes widen slightly. “I’ve liked you since we were kids. You were always the cutest, prettiest…most brilliant….and you still are. When I met you…I knew you were going to be the one.” 

“I was five and you were ten.” 

“What can I say…I know what I want and my taste is impeccable.” 

He always did that. Even when they were kids, when she fell into a pit of self-hatred or when she just wasn’t confident in her abilities, he was there. Supporting her, believing in her even when she couldn’t. He was always in her corner, always someone she could lean on. And he wasn’t here with her in this new country. He was half a world away and she hated it. She wished she didn’t come, but then as if he’d know, he’d tell her that it was only a year and that he didn’t mind waiting for her. That she was worth waiting for. 

Sniffing, she looked up at the twinkling lights of the tree in front of her. “Where are you right now? It doesn’t sound like the annual Uchiha Christmas Gala.” 

“You would be correct, I thought i’d sit this one out. ” 

“You abandoned Itachi?” 

“I abandoned Itachi.” The deadpanned sound of his voice made her laugh. She could imagine Itachi’s panic and desperation to try to have at least one person he could talk to or at least give him an out if the Gala got too…intense. “He’s a big boy, Sakura.” 

A giggle as she walked to the booth that was selling mulled wine and ordered one for herself. “Well…that’s a bit sad. I was hoping you’d give me all the gossip on that drama that will happen…it’s like our tradition. To laugh in bed thinking about that crazy party. And I can just..Poor Itachi. I’m sure he’s…” 

“Sakura..Are you trying to make me jealous? Why do you keep talking about my cousin when I’m right here.” 

She could practically hear his pout and felt another giggle bubble out of her before she took the festive mug and took a sip of the mulled wine. “Do you know that Christmas festivals here are like…pure magic. They have all sorts of foods…all sorts of little cute things..I definitely came every day to the festival just so I can try everything.” 

“What’s your favorite thing?” 

“The mulled wine. There’s something so nice about a warm spicy alcoholic beverage on a cold day.” 

“Sounds nice. I should get myself one.” 

“You would have loved it here. It’s very romantic. Very…There’s even ice rink in the one I’m in.” 

“Are you in the one in front of your place?” 

“Yup! Close by…Oh! Did you get my package? I made sure to send as many gifts as possible for Christmas.” She looked down at the empty mug and wondered if she should get another cup of mulled wine. It was Christmas…she deserved a treat. 

“Yes…two very large boxes came to our apartment last week.” 

“…Okay I might have overdid it..But I really couldn’t choose..and there are gifts for everyone!” 

“I noticed that too. But there was nothing that was just for me. Some things were for our place. Some things you wanted for yourself…but nothing…that said, To Shisui, from the love of your life.” 

“I…” How could she explain that she couldn’t choose what she wanted to give him because if she could, she would have gotten a plane ticket so she could see him. That she wanted to give him everything she was experiencing here and more. That she wanted to see him and hold him. How could she explain that there was no gift to embody what she was feeling. “I miss you.” She whispered over the phone as she walked through the snow. 

“I miss you too.” 

“No…you don’t get it.” She sniffed and felt her eyes burning from the tears she was holding back. “I want to give you this entire place. I want to show you everything. I want to eat all the food here with you. I want to be with you and there’s nothing.. _nothing_ that I can give you that will make it enough. So, I sent some spices. I sent some teas. I send pictures but it’s not enough because everything here is magical..and wonderful and it’s because of you that I’m here.”  


“Sakura.” 

“It’s not fair! I shouldn’t be here in such a romantic and wonderful city without you. It feels wrong and every time I think about getting you something..It’s just not enough” 

“Sakura.” 

“I just wish you were here! I miss you so much! I hate that we aren’t together during the holidays! It’s not fair!”She finally said loudly and then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Green eyes widening, she was ready to elbow the person that dared to hug her when she was pouring her heart out to her boyfriend who was--

“Don’t scream.” A familiar voice whispered warmly against her ear and her heart stopped. It wasn’t possible. She must be going crazy. How much alcohol was in this mulled wine?! “Sakura?” His voice was low and brought a shiver up her spine and when she slowly turned her head, she was greeted by a small smile and the most beautiful pair of onyx eyes. “Hi.” 

“Shisui?” Her voice broke as she tried to stop herself from crying which only made him panic and let her go to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “Shisui!” She loudly proclaimed before wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I really didn’t expect to make you cry…I sort of expected…I hope those are tears of joy, Sakura. I’m also really glad you finished that wine..cause this is sort of the only jacket I have for this trip..and to feel sticky wine on it would be bad.” He teased and buried his face into her shoulder, holding her tightly and lifting her slightly off the ground. “Christmas without you..didn’t feel right…” 

“This was why you aren’t at the Gala?” She muttered and pulled away to look at him. “You were here. You were..You were here?!” As the realization finally sank in, she hit his chest angrily and pouted at him. “You let me make a fool of myself in public, confessing how much I missed you and you were here this whole time!?” 

“Not the whole time. My plane landed just a few hours ago and I had to ask your coworkers where you most likely would be. I mean getting your address off the boxes was quite easy.”

“You were here during our phone call!?”   
  
“Well..yes…that much is true.” 

“Shisui!” She hit his chest again and hated how he was smiling warmly at her. How happy she was to see him. How she couldn’t explain the pure joy she felt now that they were together again. 

“I guess…I made your wish come true.” 

She tried her best not to smile, but he was here. He was here in front of her and was with her on Christmas. She really tried not to smile but she was just so happy. So, instead of giving him an answer, she pulled at the front of his jacket and pressed her lips against his. He tasted like home. He tasted like a warm fireplace and fuzzy socks. He tasted like the peppermint ice cream he liked so much. He tasted like the holidays. He tasted so good and she missed it so much. 

“So..is the mulled wine usually this sweet or is it because we haven’t done this for seven months.” He muttered against her lips before he pressed his forehead against hers. 

“Shut up.” She laughed as tears fell down her face. And when she felt his warm arms around her, she felt she could finally breathe again. He was here. He was here with her. They were together. And as the bells of the clocktower rang to indicate that it was midnight, she knew it was more than the mulled wine warming her heart.

“Merry Christmas, Sakura.”

“Merry Christmas, Shisui.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy holidays! This is a sweet fluffy short oneshot for all those that just constantly make my day in the ShiSaku server & in the Multi-Sakura server. To meet so many people who love Sakura and just to have a group of people that are so sweet and supportive. I am really grateful to all of you! 
> 
> This was def. inspired by my trip last year to Budapest and Prague and all the Christmas festivals/Christmas Villages I went through.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Twitter @ Bledstars


End file.
